


Wrow: An Exploration In Piss Kink

by kitkaters



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Other, Piss kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, is there a tag for "this wasn't supposed to exist but yet here it is", sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkaters/pseuds/kitkaters
Summary: Read the tags and fic word length; It's pretty clear what this is.(It's piss kink).





	Wrow: An Exploration In Piss Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Look okay in a long series of me just not understanding things and going ahead and doing whatever, I might've ended up writing a piss kink fic even though I don't have a piss kink. And I'm not afraid to admit my weird kinks! Ask me about bugs or ovi or vore, I'm an open book! And since this is actually the only writing thing I've been able to complete since the last fic I posted, it didn't feel right to not upload it, no matter how short and unedited it is.
> 
> EDIT: wow I forgot to take out the "“Blurr, wait, I… I need to [piss] [insert better word].”". Good job, me.

Blurr lazily dragged his glossa over Longarm’s node, his face pressed into the crevasse between thick thighs, sending a jolt through Longarm. He felt tightly wound, like a rubber band about to snap from over-stretching. However, another feeling was starting to make itself known, one much less pleasurable. “B-blurr,” he muttered out, his mouth feeling sluggish and full. “Blurr, wait, I… I need to... well, relieve myself.”

 

The bobbing blue helm slowed and pulled away, only just enough for him to glance up at Longarm for a moment. “Mmm? Is that a problem?” Blurr asked with a curious smirk, his fingers replacing his mouth, teasing at valve lips gently. Longarm’s face flushed.

 

“Yes, of course it is a-- ah-- _Blurr,_ ” a moan escaped Longarm as Blurr pressed two fingers in suddenly, fluids gushing around and coating the intrusion generously.

 

A thumb on Longarm’s node followed soon after, pressing down on it before softly drawing circles. Every throb and pulse of Blurr’s hand added to the warmth inside Longarm, slowly but steadily building. Blurr leaned forward, kissing and nipping at Longarm’s mouth guard. Another whimper, another whine; released with every shift and movement, the pressure tense and undeniable.

 

“If you want me to stop, sir, just tell me so,” Blurr vented out, the air thick and heavy between them, spots of condensation dripping down their plating. His fingers began to slow and Longarm nearly cried out to keep Blurr where he was. Longarm grasped onto Blurr’s wrist in a clear display of desperation; he was so close. He grinded down on Blurr’s hand as he once again began to thrust his fingers into him, trying to get relief while keeping himself from leaking.

 

The pressure didn’t desist, though, only increase, and Longarm felt like he was going to burst. “Ah--, Blurr, _please_ .” Blurr kissed him then, answering his plead and pressing harder and _harder_ and--.

 

Longarm choked back a sob as he felt his waste tank release, the rubber band in him snapping, a soothing wave of relief washing over him. His thigh were wet before, but they were absolutely drenched now. Sticky, wet sounds came from beneath him, sharp laps of _slp-slp_ accenting each thrust. Only moments later he overloaded, letting out a whimper and clinging to Blurr tight.

 

Shame soon replaced the void caused by coming down from bliss, realizing what he had done. Longarm let go of Blurr’s hand and gawked at the mess below him. Splatters of vibrant green mixed in with the clear blues of transfluid, mingled together in a colorful, sticky, wet puddle. A soft chuckle caught his attention though, and Longarm hesitantly looked at Blurr. He was met with a smug, but slight smile.

 

“You seem to have really enjoyed yourself there,” Blurr commented in a teasing, kind tone, relieving Longarm of some shame, but sitting in his own waste still stung. That is, until Blurr briefly kissed him once more, pausing only to ask: “Is it my turn now?”


End file.
